


Just Be Out There For Me

by soft_satan



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_satan/pseuds/soft_satan
Summary: Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a Dad.Maya is let down by her father, and picked up by her Dad





	Just Be Out There For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAAACK!!!
> 
> I want to get back into writing fic and I just wanted to get my feet wet so I threw back a couple shots of tequila and cranked this out in about an hour. No proof reading, all mistakes are my own, sorry not sorry I'm human I make mistakes live with it
> 
> If y'all wanna see a second chapter where Shawn finally meets Kermit please tell me cause I might write one tbh
> 
> NO ROMANCE LOOK ELSEWHERE FOR THAT

If it had been any other guy, she would have been fine with it. It wouldn’t have mattered that she had been sitting at the coffee shop for three hours passed the time they were supposed to meet. It wouldn’t have hurt so badly when his phone went straight to voicemail. His faux-chipper voice instructing her to leave a message wouldn’t have felt like a hot knife diving deep into her heart. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so hard to accept that he wasn’t coming if it had been anyone other than her father.

Maya angrily threw her empty plastic cup into the trash bin as she started walking. She wasn’t sure where she was going yet, she just knew that she couldn’t stay there. A few years ago, she would have stayed until her mother called her with a worried voice, asking where she was. No, this time, she decided he deserved to feel as abandoned as she did in that moment. She had already wasted three hours waiting on a man that, deep down, she knew wouldn’t show up. She didn’t know why she ever let herself hope. Maybe it was his surprise visit just a few years before that had given her false hope, but Riley would be disappointed that that hope was now long gone. She stuffed her fists into her pockets, hunching her shoulders to keep herself warm as a biting wind cut through.

She was angry at the way her eyes formed tears of their own volition. She didn’t want to cry over that piece of garbage, but she couldn’t help it. No matter how many times he let her down, it still hurt just as bad at 15 as it did at 5. Moving somewhat blindly down the street as tears blurred her vision, she considered where she should go. Riley and her family were out of town visiting her grandparents, and Maya mentally shouted at her father for making her make plans with him that prevented her from going with them. Grandma and Grandpa Mathews were practically her grandparents too, and she loved them to bits. She felt absolutely devastated and guilty that she had chosen to skip a visit with them for her disappointment of a father.

As she felt the first of a million raindrops hit the top of her head, she suddenly felt the urge to sob again. She wasn’t even sure where she was at that moment, but she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she had long-since passed her subway stop. She knew her way around the portion of the city she frequented, but she was still just 15. She had barely explored enough of the city in her young life to know exactly where she was at all times. And at that moment, as rain pelted her from above, plastering soaking blonde hair to her face, she became acutely aware that she had no idea how many spontaneous turns she had made since leaving the coffee shop. She had been so wrapped up in her grief and anger that she had completely turned herself around. Suddenly she felt very small, very lost, and very, very anxious.

Her mother had no idea she was meeting her father, and Maya knew she would be upset that she’d kept it from her. Katie was nothing if not protective of her daughter, especially toward her ex. If it were up to her, Maya would have nothing to do with the sad excuse of a man, and Maya was starting to share her mother’s feelings on the matter. Still, mad about the lies or not, Maya knew that her mother was running the bakery alone that afternoon, and she would be damned if she made her mother close early just to come and find her pathetic self. So who else could she call? Who would not judge her poor decisions? Who would drop whatever they were doing to come find her soggy self and take her home?

Oh yeah. She had a Dad now.

Her lips curled up on the corners ever so slightly as she ducked into an alley, taking a seat on an awning covered doorstep and wrapping her arms around herself. Pulling out her phone, she huddled over it, trying to keep it as dry as she could as the rain continued to assault her.

Life after the wedding had been a whirlwind of changes, but each one of them better than the last. The best one being the adoption papers she now had framed and hung on her bedroom wall, right by her mirror, reminding her that the face staring back at her was that of Maya Hunter. Maya Hart was dead and gone, replaced by the happiest version of Maya that had ever existed. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she touched the contact that read “Dad,” dialing a different number than it had less than a year before.

“Hey, Maya, I’m on the phone with a client. Can I call you back?” Shawn Hunter’s voice was always soft when he spoke to her. Tender and gentle, like he was afraid he may shatter the broken girl beyond repair if he spoke too firmly. She loved it.

“D-Dad…” she hiccupped, being hit with another sudden wave of emotion. She hated how her voice broke, but with Shawn, with her real Dad, she didn’t mind so much.

Shawn’s voice changed immediately, and if Maya wasn’t mistaken, he sounded terrified. “What happened? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I don’t know,” she all but whimpered, giving him the street signs she’d seen before going down the alley. She huddled herself into a tighter ball, attempting to keep whatever heat inside that she could. She was freezing, her tiny frame shivering to the core. “I did something stupid. Again. I’m sorry. Can you come get me?”

Before she’d even asked, she already heard him starting his SUV. “I’m already on my way. Are you somewhere safe?”

“I guess so?”

“Get out the pepper spray I got you. I’m not far. Okay? I’m on my way.”

“Okay,” she sighed, laying her chin on her knee and gripping the can of pepper spray in her hand. “I’m sorry I’m interrupting you—”

“No,” Shawn all but barked, startling Maya into silence. “Do not even finish that sentence, Maya. You come first. Always. No matter what.”

A warm batch of tears flooded over her cheeks as she burrowed her face into her knees. She listened to the rain begin to fade into a trickle as she considered sharing her secret with him. Shawn had proven himself trustworthy time and time again, and that was enough to convince her that he was the one she could talk to about this. After all, he already knew what her father had put her through, and he understood it better than anyone else in her life. “He stood me up.”

There was a beat of silence on the phone, and Maya could imagine the confusion on his face. “Who?”

“Kermit,” her voice broke on the name, her face turning hot in shame.

“Oh, Maya…” Shawn sighed. The line was silent for a few moments from then on, neither of them knowing what to say. It wasn’t until the sound of a car pulling up out on the street caught her attention that he broke the silence. “I’m here, Maya. Where—”

She was up and running down the alley before he could finish his inquiry, meeting him halfway around the side of the SUV. A breath and sound of surprise puffed from Shawn’s lips as the tiny blonde plowed into his chest, wrapping her arms around his chest underneath his leather jacket.

“Holy crap you’re shivering,” he exclaimed, immediately pulling off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders, curling his arms around the small teen.

“Thank you for coming,” she whispered against his warm chest, and she knew he could feel her tears, even as her wet hair and clothes soaked his shirt along with them.

He kissed the top of her head, gently wiping the wet strands of hair from her eyes as she looked up at him. “I told you. I’m out there for you. Whenever you need me, I’m there.”

She smiled, feeling a few more of the cracks her father left in her heart being filled in by her Dad. “Because you’re a stayer.”

“I’m a stayer,” he smiled. “And you’re worth staying for.”

Dropping one last kiss to her forehead he let her go, wrapping his jacket tight around her and turning her toward the passenger seat. “Now let’s get you home before you catch pneumonia.”

She giggled as he ushered her into the SUV. “Careful, your Dad-ness is showing.”

“I can’t help it that you bring out the best in me,” he said, giving her a warm smile through the window as he shut her door.

She watched him walk around to the driver side and get in, feeling a warmth spreading through her before he’d even reached for the heater controls. She leaned across the console between them, laying her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you, Dad.”

“Always.”


End file.
